


Nelle maglie della disperazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se invece di finire catturato il trio al maniero Malfoy, fosse stato Draco a finire catturato dai nostri tre grifondoro?Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Days.Prompt: 301





	Nelle maglie della disperazione

Nelle maglie della disperazione

  
Partecipa all'Easter Egg Days.  
Prompt: 301  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Incontro  
  


Draco abbassò il capo e i corti capelli biondo platino gli finirono davanti al viso ossuto, gli occhi gli pizzicavano e la ferita sulla spalla pulsava e sanguinava. I rivoli di sangue color amaranto gli scendevano lungo la pelle pallida, giù fino a dove si vedevano le costole e ancora più in basso coprendo i segni violacei delle percosse.

< Trecento e uno giorni che la mia vita è diventata un inferno > pensò, tremando.

“Crucio!” gridò il signore oscuro. Il ragazzino gettò indietro la testa e gridò, sentì la pelle scottare e delle lame penetrare nella carne. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti sempre più forti e gli occhi gli divennero bianchi.

“Draco!” gridò suo padre correndo verso di lui. Voldemort si voltò e sollevò il braccio ossuto, tenendo l’indice sopra la bacchetta che impugnava.

“Stupeficium!” recitò urlando. Un getto di luce vermiglia colpì il petto di Lucius che fu scagliato indietro. Sgranò gli occhi, volò via e atterrò con un tonfo. Rimase inerte, privo di sensi e il capo reclinato. I capelli arruffati e sporchi gli ricadevano tutt’intorno al viso. Bellatrix teneva la mano sulla bocca della sorella, la cingeva con l’altro braccio e con l’altra mano le premeva una bacchetta tra i seni.

“Imperio … imperio …” ripeteva come una cantilena. La sorella era immobile, rigida, con gli occhi sgranati vitrei. Draco smise di urlare, crollò a faccia in giù sul pavimento e singhiozzò ripetutamente.

<  Trecento e uno giorni che Piton non è qui a difenderci  > pensò.  Voldemort lo fece levitare davanti a sé e il ragazzino si divincolò, ansimando.

“Hai quasi mandato a monte ogni piano. Non hai superato la prova” disse con voce melliflua il signore oscuro. Draco boccheggiò, Tu-sai-chi annullò l’incantesimo e Malfoy cadde a terra con un tonfo gemendo di dolore.

“Imperio!” tuonò Voldemort. Il corpo di Draco s’irrigidì, la testa scattò verso l’alto e gli occhi divennero bianchi. Si rizzò in piedi, la testa gli ronzava e sentiva una sensazione piacevole diffondersi per il corpo.

“Esci dal maniero e vai sempre dritto finché non trovi una vittima. Poi uccidila” disse Voldemort. Guardò il corpo ignudo del ragazzino allontanarsi a passi cadenzati e scoppiò a ridere. Draco scese le scale, percorse i corridoi ed uscì dal grande portone della sua dimora. Si graffiò le piante dei piedi sui ciottoli del suo viale e superò il cancello in ferro battuto, inoltrandosi nella boscaglia. Si graffiò i fianchi e la schiena con la corteccia, il viso con i rami, i piedi e le gambe con cespugli e radici. I piedi nudi di Draco affondavano nella foresta. Si sentivano in lontananza le urla dei ghermitori e gli ululati dei lupi mannari. Il giovane proseguiva con gli occhi sgranati e bianchi, con una serie di passi precisi. Fu colpito alle spalle dal raggio rosso di uno schiantesimo. Crollò in avanti privo di sensi.

“Che ne facciamo di lui, allora?” chiese Harry.

“Abbandoniamolo qui e andiamocene” rispose Ron.

“E’ nudo, mal ridotto, legato, morirebbe” ribatté Hermione. Draco strinse le labbra sentendo le voci dei tre e le tempie gli pulsarono.

“Non vorrai fare un C.R.E.P.A. per Malfoy, vero?” chiese Weasley. Harry guardò il marchio sul braccio pallido del compagno di scuola.

“Non voleva fare male a Silente, era solo spaventato …”. La voce di Harry diventava sempre più vicina. Draco aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa. Dei lacci invisibili lo legavano, si divincolò graffiandosi la pelle contro i sassolini del terreno.

“Liberatemi, liberatemi vi prego! Giuro che non dirò che siete qui, vi prego!” li supplicò.

“Perché dovremmo fidarci?” domandò Ron.

“E’ una promessa che non puoi mantenere, Tu-sai-chi scruta nella mente” gli ricordò Hermione.

“Vi prego … vi prego, lasciatemi tornare dalla mia famiglia” implorò con voce rauca. Draco strisciò sporcandosi di fango fino ai piedi dei tre e singhiozzò.

“Farò qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi” biascicò.

“Per me puoi baciarmi i piedi” sibilò Ron. Draco sporse il capo, chiuse gli occhi e gli baciò la punta della scarpa sporcandosi le labbra screpolate e gonfie di fango. Ron sgranò gli occhi saltando all’indietro e si nascose dietro Hermione.

< Trecento e uno giorni di umiliazioni > pensò Draco. Harry si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò il capo.

“Perché è tanto importante?” domandò.

“Il signore oscuro li tiene prigionieri. Non voglio che gli faccia del male. Lui … lui spera che io fallisca … che io muoia così da potergli fare male” biascicò Draco. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e gli occhi gli si arrossarono.

“Scusami, scusami tanto” sussurrò Hermione. Allungò il braccio alzando la bacchetta e corrugò la fronte.

“Stupeficium!” scandì. Draco fu colpito in pieno dal getto di luce rossa, rotolò sopra un manto di foglie secche e perse i sensi.

  
Partecipa all'Easter Egg Days.  
Prompt: Cose inutili  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Inizia la convivenza  
  


Draco socchiuse gli occhi, guardò a destra e a sinistra. La luce candida gli fece bruciare gli occhi e li strinse.

“Oggi sono stati trovati deceduti i Patterson, i Gavleston …”. La voce della radio risuonava tutt’intorno facendogli pulsare le tempie.

Draco tremò, socchiuse gli occhi e vide il soffitto di una tenda. Sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò, si voltò su di un fianco e fece cadere a terra la coperta.

“Dove sono?!” gridò. Ron si tappò le orecchie all’urlo che gli rimbombò nella testa.

“Ci mancavano solo gli strilli da femminuccia” si lamentò. Chiuse la radio e digrignò i denti.

“Scusalo, è nervoso” disse Hermione. Mise una sedia accanto al letto e guardò Malfoy dimenarsi nel letto gridando.

“Abbiamo dovuto portarti con noi. Se ti avessimo lasciato tornare a casa ci avrebbero scoperti e sicuramente saresti finito ucciso” spiegò Hermione. Draco morse l’aria, diede una serie di testate contro il cuscino facendo tremare il letto a castello e sbatté i piedi.

“Liberatemi! Inferiori, odiosi Grifondoro!” ululò. I capelli biondo platino gli sbattevano contro il viso e gli occhi liquidi erano febbricitanti.

Harry si affacciò dal letto al piano di sopra e lo osservò.

“Maledetti! Maledetti tutti e tre! In fondo cosa potevo aspettarmi da un traditore della sua razza?! Ti odio sporca mezzosangue! E tu, perdente di uno sfregiato, spero che il signore oscuro ti torturi!” strillò Draco. “Siete delle persone inutili! Delle cose inutili!” urlò ripetutamente, la voce gli cessò e sentì la gola bruciare graffiata. Hermione lo guardò boccheggiare, mettersi su un fianco e immobilizzarsi.

“Ti sei calmato?” domandò. Draco singhiozzò rumorosamente e piegò in avanti il capo.

“Brutta strega cosa inutile” farfugliò a voce inudibile. Ron si avvicinò a Hermione, le mise le mani sulle spalle e gliele strinse.

“Amore, fattene una ragione, non puoi salvare i cretini” disse. Hermione gli accarezzò la mano e si alzò in piedi.

“Ron, sei il solito bradipo. Non capisci che soffre?” domandò.

“Po … potrei … smetterla di … offendervi …” biascicò Draco. Strinse gli occhi e singhiozzò più forte.

< Probabilmente è vero, se il signore oscuro pensa che sono morto forse ne sarà lieto… però, la mia famiglia … se me li faccio amici magari riesco a scappare > rifletté.

“E a cosa dobbiamo questa grazia?” chiese Harry. Scese dal letto di sopra con la scaletta di legno.

“Devo fare pipì” ammise Draco. Ron scoppiò a ridere ed Hermione gli tappò la bocca, sospirando.

Harry prese in braccio Draco che strinse le gambe con forza. Il prescelto lo portò fuori dalla tenda. Il vento sferzò Draco che gemette. Un paio di rocce rotolarono sopra il piano di pietra della montagna, circondata da strapiombi. Harry lo mise in piedi, se lo appoggiò contro e sospirò.

“Farà schifo a entrambi” brontolò. Afferrò il membro del Malfoy e lo sollevò, voltandosi dall’altra parte.

“Muoviti” ordinò.

Draco avvampò, strinse gli occhi e nascose il viso contro il petto di Harry. Urinò tremando, le lacrime continuavano a rigargli il viso e il muco gli scese dal naso. Inumidì la camicia bianca che Potter indossava.

  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Pairing: Drarry  
Prompt:  Ignoranza, predisposizione, "paura, Malfoy?". amato mio nemico  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Amato mio nemico  
  
  


Harry sgranò gli occhi sentendo il membro dell’altro indurirsi e lo sentì mugolare. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi verde smeraldo gli divennero liquide. Strinse più forte e Draco gemette. Strinse gli occhi, tirò una testa contro di lui e ansimò.

“S … smettila …” biascicò. Harry lo stuzzicò con l’indice e Draco rischiò di cadere. I fili invisibili che gli tenevano bloccato il corpo strinsero, facendolo gemere di dolore. Harry lo cinse con l’altro braccio, immobilizzandolo contro di sé.

“Paura Malfoy?” domandò. Draco arrossì ed espirò ripetutamente.

“Mai quanto tu dei dissennatori, sfregiato” ringhiò. Harry gli accarezzò il membro e Draco ansimò, socchiuse le labbra e mugolò nuovamente di piacere. Harry gli baciò la testa e quello la gettò all’indietro, lasciandogli vedere le labbra socchiuse. Harry guardò il sangue rappreso su di esse e il fango.

“Non sei in te” sussurrò Harry. Sospirò e negò con il capo. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo qualcosa di umido sporcargli la mano. La tolse dal membro dell’altro e la sollevò. La vide sporca di sperma e sbuffò.

< Ed io che speravo di piacergli come lui piace a me. Sta solo delirando per come è conciato > pensò. Si piegò, appoggiò Draco a terra ed estrasse la bacchetta.

“Evanesco” recitò. Lo sperma scomparve dalla sua mano. Si piegò su Draco che si sporse e lo baciò. Harry sgranò gli occhi, le iridi gli divennero liquide e contraccambiò. Draco lo baciò ripetutamente, gli morse le labbra e gliele leccò. Sollevò il bacino, tremando sempre più forte. Harry appoggiò le mani sulla superficie pietrosa del terreno, si diede la spinta e si staccò ansimando.

“Ci … ci sono gli altri …” biascicò. Draco avvampò, voltò il capo e strinse gli occhi.

“Hai una predisposizione per darmi sempre le risposte sbagliate. Da quel giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati non fai altro” sibilò. Harry lo sollevò riprendendolo il braccio.

“E tu per sembrare un razzista ignorante, solitamente. Smettila di dare della Mezzosangue a Hermione” disse, indurendo il tono.

“Io … me lo ha insegnato mio padre …” bofonchiò Draco. Harry sgranò gli occhi e abbassò il capo.

“Che cosa ti ha fatto il signore oscuro? Solitamente sei molto più sicuro su queste sciocchezze” disse e la voce gli tremò. Si sentì l’ululato del vento che li sferzò entrambi. Le guance di Harry furono colpite dai corti capelli neri e si arrossarono.

“E’ un mezzosangue e lo è anche Piton … e lo sei tu … non sono più sicuro sia un discrimine” sussurrò con voce rauca Draco. Harry guardò a destra e a sinistra. Sentì la voce dello speaker della radio provenire dalla tenda.

“Ronald Weasley, mi stai ascoltando?!”. Sentì gridare Hermione e sorrise.

“No, non lo è, amato mio nemico” sussurrò Harry. Si sporse e baciò Malfoy che ricambiò con forza.

  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Pairing: Drarry  
Prompt:  Marchiato, claustrofobia  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Marchiato  
  
  


Harry lo riportò dentro, raggiunse il letto e ve lo adagiò. Draco strinse gli occhi, il viso era arrossato e sentiva le guance bruciare. Potter gli mise la mano sulla fronte e lo sentì mugolare nuovamente.

“Dormi, hai la febbre alta” disse. Draco annuì un paio di volte.

“Miracolo, si è calmato” disse Ron. Si avvicinò, si mordicchiò il labbro e sbuffò. S’inginocchiò accanto al letto, rimboccò le coperte a Malfoy e gli appunto il lenzuolo. Harry sorrise e incrociò le braccia.

“Sai che sei il mio migliore amico per questo tuo lato mamma chioccia?” domandò. Ron scrollò le spalle e sbuffò.

“Stai zitto, che già mi sento un’idiota” brontolò.

“Fate silenzio e lasciatelo dormire” ordinò Hermione. Harry risalì la scaletta e tornò al letto superiore. Hermione s’inginocchiò accanto a Ron, lo abbracciò e gli baciò la guancia.

“Smettila di darti dello stupido. Sei uno scacchista eccezionale e solo chi è veramente geniale può esserlo. Sei solo incompreso” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio. La punta delle orecchie di Ron divenne rossa. Si girò e baciò la fidanzata.

“Io sono il re e tu la mia regina” bisbigliò. Hermione si alzò e Weasley dietro di lei. Si diressero verso il fornelletto dall’altra parte della tenda. Draco si girò su un fianco e si addormentò.

_ Draco tremò e tirò una serie di calci contro la porta. Sentiva le urla dei suoi genitori. _

_ “Padre!” gridò. Sbatté con la spalla contro una parete, la schiena si graffiò contro quella di dietro e la testa colpì l’altra ancora. Boccheggiò, vedeva uno sfondo nero e sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Lo strillò di sua madre si fece più acuto e Draco ansimò. _

_ “Madre!” strillò. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso pallido sporco di polvere. Cozzò ripetutamente contro la porta con tutto il corpo più volte. Sulla pelle si formarono una serie di lividi violacei. Udì la risata di Bellatrix fuori dalla cella. _

“Fatemi uscire! Vi prego fatemi uscire!” gridò con voce gracchiante. Harry saltò giù dal letto e atterrò acquattato accanto a lui. Gli afferrò una spalla e lo strattonò un paio di volte. Draco sgranò gli occhi, cadde sul letto a faccia in su facendo scricchiolare le assi sotto il materasso.

“Soffri di claustrofobia?” domandò Harry. Draco corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Cos …” biascicò.

“Io non ne soffro, ho vissuto tutta la mia infanzia in uno sgabuzzino, ma capisco che si possa soffrirne” disse Harry. Utilizzò la propria cravatta per tamponare la fronte sudata di Malfoy. Draco cercò di sollevare la mano, fece cadere le coperte e lasciò scoperto il braccio. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il marchio nero, si concentro sul serpente e piegò di lato il capo sporgendolo, allungando il collo. Si leccò le labbra e ansimò. Draco abbassò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi grigio metallici.

“Come la metti con il fatto che ho il marchio nero?” chiese. Harry raddrizzò la testa e si grattò la guancia.

“E tu come con il fatto che ho inciso non devo dire bugie sul palmo della mano?” domandò. Draco alzò lo sguardo e gli osservò il viso.

“Non vedo la connessione” borbottò con voce rauca. Harry si tolse una ciocca nera dalla fronte, si grattò la cicatrice e sorrise.

“Sono entrambi simboli che ci hanno imposto dei pazzi” disse gentilmente.

“Io sono voluto diventare Mangiamorte” biascicò Draco con voce incerta e gracchiante. Harry gli rimise nuovamente la coperta di sopra.

“Da quando lo sei, ti vedo sempre disperato. Piuttosto, perché mi hai rotto il naso sul treno?” domandò. Draco sbatté un paio di volte la lingua sul palato.

“Non volevo mi vedessi marchiato come un animale. Quindi, per spaventarti, ci sono andato giù pesante. Volevo mi stessi lontano, per non doverti fare male davvero” disse sinceramente. Harry si massaggiò il collo e strinse un pugno.

“Scusa per il sectusempra” sussurrò. Draco alzò e abbassò le dita dei piedi, sentiva il corpo formicolare in più punti.

“Hai spaventato il professor Piton” ribatté. Harry inarcò un sopracciglio e si sporse in avanti.

“T’interessa?” chiese. Draco annuì ripetutamente.

“E’ il mio padrino. A te interessava di Sirius?” domandò. Harry si mordicchiò l’indice fino a sentire i denti fargli pulsare la carne.

“Ah, capito” rispose secco. Avvertì una fitta al petto e gli occhi gli divennero lucidi.

“Ha ucciso Silente per salvarmi. E’ colpa mia … ho portato dei fiori, alla tomba bianca, però … io …” balbettò Draco. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e singhiozzò con forza. Harry lo abbracciò.

“Harry, non farlo piangere!” sentì gridare dalla stanza accanto.

“Hermione, sto facendo incollare la cioccolata! Aiuto!” urlò Ron. Harry cullò Draco che strinse gli occhi e abbandonò il capo contro l’altro.

  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Pairing: Drarry  
Prompt:  Paura del fuoco  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Il mantello dell'invisibilità  
  
  


Harry guardò le lacrime smettere di scendere sulle guance umide di Draco.

“Ti senti meglio?” domandò. Draco annuì e tirò su con il naso.

“Ho passato di peggio. Tipo i punti che mi hanno messo quando quell’uccellaccio mi ha beccato” borbottò. Harry socchiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.

“Ancora con Fierobecco ce l’hai?” domandò. Draco sporse il labbro inferiore e annuì.

“E se avesse accecato qualcuno del primo anno?” domandò. Harry gli soffiò sul viso e Draco mugolò.

“Smettila di parlare male di Hagrid” gli ordinò Potter. Draco schioccò la lingua sul palato e alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto.

“Solo se tu non parli male di Piton” ribatté. Harry strinse Malfoy più forte e corrugò la fronte.

“Si può fare” disse. Draco sorrise, sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca e la gamba gli doleva, formicolando con forza.

“Non puoi rimanere nudo in eterno” disse Harry. Appoggiò Draco di nuovo sul letto e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non vogliamo che qualcuno si accorga delle erezioni che ti provoco” bisbigliò con voce bassissima all’orecchio di Malfoy. Draco arrossì vistosamente e la fronte gli divenne bollente. Harry si slacciò la camicia e se la tolse rimanendo a petto nudo. Scostò le coperte e usò l’indumento per coprire l’inguine del Serpeverde. Guardò una scottatura sulla gamba di Draco e ci passò il dito, sentendolo gridare di dolore.

“Perché si sono messi a ustionarti?!” domandò alzando la voce. Ron si affacciò dall’altra stanza ed Hermione corse fuori. Raggiunse la sua borsetta, la aprì e prese la bacchetta.

“Accio alga darla” disse. Afferrò l’alga rossa che ne volò fuori e raggiunse Draco.

“Dove? Perché non me lo ha detto? Stupido Malfoy, come ti curo se non mi dici che problemi hai?” domandò alzando la voce. Ron ghignò, si passò la mano nei capelli rossi e gli zigomi all’altezza delle efelidi si piegarono.

“Lo ha proprio scambiato per un elfo domestico. Sarà meglio non ricordarle che era il padroncino schiavista di Dobby” bisbigliò. Hermione appoggiò l’alga sopra la scottatura di Draco.

“Fuori avevo visto quello che serve” disse Hermione. Si voltò e uscì fuori dalla tenda.

Ron tornò nell’altra stanza. Spense il fornello sotto l’acqua che bolliva, raggiunse il tavolo e si sedette a una sedia. Afferrò la tazza di cioccolata calda fumante e vi soffiò sopra. L’avvicino alla bocca e diede un paio di sorsate.

“Ron, io esco per far fare i bisogni al nostro  _cane_ ” disse ironico Harry. Prese in braccio Draco che lo guardò impallidendo. Harry lo portò al piano di sopra del letto e gli gettò addosso il mantello dell’invisibilità.

“Va bene, l’avverto io Hermione!”. Sentirono gridare Ron dall’altra parte. Harry si sdraiò sopra Draco nascosto sotto il mantello. Il battito cardiaco del Malfoy era accelerato. Harry gli tappò la bocca con la mano e sorrise.

“E’ un mantello dell’invisibilità, se bisbigli e non fai altri rumori, non ci beccheranno” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio.

< Ecco come mai avevo visto solo la sua testa vicino alla Stamberga strillante > pensò. Harry gli tolse la mano dalla bocca e gliela appoggiò sul petto. Sentì il capezzolo di Draco farsi turgido sotto il suo palmo.

“Rispondimi. Perché ti hanno ustionato?” domandò. Draco si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Perché ho paura del fuoco, Potter. Come tutti quelli che hanno un cervello” sibilò.

“Non è un motivo. Sei un loro alleato. Non capisco perché Tu-sai-chi ti odi tanto” mormorò Harry. Sentiva il respiro di Draco caldo colpirgli il viso.

“Perché ho fallito il mio compito” rispose Draco. Sentiva il corpo di Harry premere contro il suo e deglutì a vuoto.

Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Cravatta

Cap.6 Abbandonato sotto la pioggia

Harry sfiorò delicatamente il membro di Malfoy che spalancò le gambe, facendo ricadere di lato la testa.

“Ho capito che t’interessa di Piton, ma ha ucciso Silente” gli ricordò Harry a bassa voce. Il suo corpo continuava ad aderire a quello dell’altro.

“Ha protetto me. Ha fatto un voto infrangibile, mamma lo ha implorato” biascicò Draco. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia vedendo le iridi dell’altro diventare liquide.

“Ha ucciso un uomo disarmato che lo supplicava” ribatté. Gli mise la testa nell’incavo del collo. Draco richiuse le gambe e sentì le ferite e gli ematomi sul suo corpo pulsare.

“Già, mi è sembrato strano. Il professore ha reagito in modo contrario alle suppliche. Di solito non avrebbe reagito affatto” ribatté. Le sue guance erano in fiamme e il sudore gli scendeva dalla fronte lungo tutto il viso, alcune gocce si arrestavano sopra il mento o all’altezza del collo.

“Questo lo rende una pessima persona” ribatté Harry. Continuando a detergere il viso dell’altro con la sua cravatta.

“No, rende il tutto strano. Un serpeverde non reagirebbe così d’impulso. Forse non voleva che Silente venisse sbranato da Greyback” biascicò. Harry gli passò la mano sull’addome e gli sfiorò le ossa sporgenti della cassa toracica e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Che cosa gli hanno fatto per renderlo così incline a lasciarsi andare fisicamente. Non è di certo normale svendersi così > rifletté. Rialzò il capo e lo baciò, Malfoy contraccambiò i baci con foga, entrambi persero il respiro e ansimarono rumorosamente con il naso. Harry si staccò coprendo il proprio viso con la mano e usando l’altra a conca per coprire quello di Draco. Regolò il respiro e aspettò si regolasse quello dell’altro, togliendo le mani. Draco arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, deglutendo.

“Potter, ti chiamerò sfregiato a vita se mi prendi in giro adesso” biascicò. Potter sollevò un sopracciglio e guardò l’altro deglutire.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò. Malfoy si mordicchiò il labbro e deglutì a vuoto.

“Mi scappa davvero tanto la pipì” ammise. Harry gli baciò la fronte, lo strinse a sé e controllò il mantello che li avvolgeva. Scese le scalinate in legno del letto a castello silenziosamente e uscì dalla tenda. Passò dietro Ron ed Hermione sul limitare dello strapiombo, fece il giro della tenda e si tolse il mantello. Appoggiò Draco a terra, piegò il mantello e lo appoggiò per terra. Guardò il corpo nudo tremante di Malfoy e sospirò, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò.

“Mi sento un maledetto vecchio incontinente, nemmeno fossi quel puzzone di Gazza” brontolò.

“Finalmente qualcuno che non sopportiamo entrambi. Fai progressi Malfoy” ribatté. Lo rizzò e se lo appoggiò contro. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e sorrise.

“Inoltre prima la pipì non l’hai fatta” sibilò, mentendo.

“E’ normale doverla fare spesso quando si ha la febbre!” strepitò con voce acuta Draco, sentendo la gola raschiare.

“Credo che sia finito l’incantesimo che ti legava, non obbligare Hermione a fartene un altro o nessuno le impedirà di creare un C.R.E.P.A.versione Malfoy” brontolò Harry. Gli afferrò nuovamente il membro, le gambe di Malfoy si aprirono e cedette in avanti. Harry lo tenne dritto e lo strinse più forte. Alcune gocce di pioggia gli ticchettarono sulla spalla, alzò il capo e la pioggia gli investì con furia il viso. Le lenti degli occhiali si rivestirono di uno strato di ghiaccio e molte iniziarono a gocciolare dai capelli di Potter, facendogli aderire i vestiti al corpo.

“Noi corriamo dentro, abbiamo trovato la pianta!” strepitò Hermione. Harry abbassò lo sguardo sentendo Malfoy tossire. La pioggia gli rigava il corpo ignudo, facendogli aderire i capelli biondo platino al viso e pulendo il sangue rappreso sulla sua pelle chiara.

“Sbrigati a portarlo dentro!” ordinò la Granger.

“Miseriaccia, lascialo fuori così muore, allora!” strepitò Ron. Si sentì un suo urlo e degli sbuffi rumorosi.

“Hanno ragione, muoviti, o la tua febbre peggiorerà” sussurrò gentilmente Harry. Draco ricadde all’indietro, trascinando l’altro con sé e precipitò sdraiato a terra. Harry gli cadde di sopra con un gemito e gli occhiali gli finirono sul terreno pietroso, andando in frantumi.

-Benissimo, se scopre che sono cieco come una talpa scapperà- pensò. Malfoy gli afferrò le guance e lo baciò con passione, gli allacciò le gambe pallide intorno ai fianchi ed iniziò a strusciare il membro nudo contro di lui.

“Per favore, ti supplico, solo un po’” farfugliò con voce debole il biondo. Harry sgranò gli occhi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

“Draco” disse serio. Spinse a vuoto, toccò la spalla dell’altro e lo fece stendere.

“Che cosa ti hanno fatto per ridurti così?” sibilò. Malfoy boccheggiò, l’acqua piovana gli finiva in gola e gli faceva bruciare le narici.

“Voglio solo tornare dai miei genitori” mugolò. La cravatta di Harry era caduta in una pozza d'acqua e al suo interno affondava, l'oro e il rosso che la decoravano diventavano man mano di un nero fanghiglia uniforme.

  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
iniziazione  
Ispirandomi alla voce *forse spoiler* che Scorpius sia figlio di Voldemort. Visto che è uguale a Draco, ti viene immediatamente in mente l''mpreg.  
  
  
Cap.7 Iniziazione  
  
  


Ron osservò Malfoy, il biondo gemeva e si rotolava nel letto. Il Weasley sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo.

“Ce lo stiamo davvero portando in giro con noi?” si lamentò. Raggiunse Harry seduto a una panca di legno e si lasciò cadere accanto a lui.

“Non riusciamo a trovare altri Horcrux da nessuna parte” si lamentò Potter. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Hermione tastare l’addome di Draco.

“Che diamine pensi che stia facendo?” domandò a Ron. Il rosso digrignò i denti.

“Lo ha scambiato per un elfo domestico bisogno di cure” brontolò. Hermione si alzò in piedi e strinse al petto la propria borsetta, si lasciò cadere seduta nella panca dall’altra parte del tavolo e guardò i due.

“Penso di aver compreso una cosa sui maltrattamenti a Malfoy” iniziò. Ron mise un gomito sul tavolo e si sporse.

“Poverino soffre tanto, ma gli Horcrux…”. Iniziò.

“Ron stai zitto, è importante e devi ascoltare anche tu" ringhiò Hermione. Ron aprì la bocca e la richiuse, un paio di volte.

"Harry, io credo che Tu-sai-chi lo abbia violentato". Iniziò Hermione, guardando in faccia Potter. Il prescelto impallidì e le sue iridi verdi divennero liquide.

“Non me ne stupisco, ma perché?!” ringhiò. Ron strinse con entrambe le mani il tavolo.

“Bastardo!” ruggì. Hermione lo guardò ed arrossì.

< Alla fine, dentro, è dolce. Lo amo per questo > pensò. Harry mise i gomiti sul tavolo e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Perché?” sussurrò con voce roca.

“C’è un rituale chiamato  _iniziazione_. Tu-sai-chi è capace di risvegliare eserciti di morti, lo sapete vero?” domandò Hermion. Ron impallidì, chinò il capo e chiuse gli occhi.

“L’altra volta ha fatto incredibili vittime, così” mormorò.

“Però questa volta non l’ha fatto. Silente mi ha detto che poteva farlo solo in zone circoscritte” s’intromise Harry. Sentiva i mugolii di Malfoy provenire dalla stanza accanto.

“Il rituale di cui vi parlo, permette di evocare un demone capace di risvegliare e controllare immensi eserciti di morti. E sarà al servizio di chi lo ha richiamato al mondo, in questo caso Tu-sai-chi” spiegò Hermione. Si mise una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio ed incrociò le gambe sotto la panca.

“Il fatto che abbia avuto il potere di riuscirci vuol dire solo una cosa. Ha riunito a sé tutti gli altri Horcrux. Li ha lui, dobbiamo trovarli e distruggerli”. Continuò a spiegare. Harry si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la spada di Grifondoro.

“Dobbiamo andare in un luogo sicuro, a villa conchiglia ad esempio e da lì fare un piano per attaccarlo. Non possiamo entrare nel suo covo senza un piano…”. Iniziò. Ron mise una mano sul braccio di Hermione.

“Questo demone, questa iniziazione, cosa c’entra con Malfoy?” domandò. Hermione si mordicchiò il labbro un paio di volte.

“Il demone viene al mondo partorito da un giovane uomo. Durante il rito, Draco è stato violato e così…” spiegò.

“E’ incinto?” domandò Harry con voce tremante. Ron lasciò andare il braccio di Hermione e gettò indietro la testa, sospirando.

“Ca**o. Un demone e per giunta Malfoy” biascicò.

  
  
Cap.8 Ti dono la mia bacchetta  
  
  


Draco osservò la spada di Grifondoro e socchiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro.

“Questa mia zia pensa di averla nella sua banca. Dev’essere un falso” sussurrò. Le gambe gli tremavano e sentiva l’istinto di vomitare e di urinare. Cercò di regolare il respiro e si affacciò nella stanza accanto della tenda, osservando il trio seduto a un tavolo.

“La caccia agli Horcrux è essenziale, ma non possiamo ignorare questa faccenda del demone” disse Harry. Prese una tazza di cioccolato dal tavolo e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile” rispose Hermione. Si massaggiò la fronte.

“L’ordine si è sciolto. A causa di Piton” brontolò Ron. Hermione lo raggiunse con un calcio sotto il tavolo, il rosso gemette.

“Che c’è?” brontolò. La punta delle orecchie gli divenne vermiglia. “Non vuoi che Draco senta questi discorsi?” chiese.

“No, semplicemente non voglio che parli male del padrino di Draco mentre c’è lui” brontolò la giovane. Harry estrasse la bacchetta.

“Draco mi ha chiesto di disarmarlo e di prendere la sua bacchetta, visto che la mia si è rotta” disse. Ron sospirò.

“Quando si rompono è un bel grattacapo, ma non capisco perché disarmarti” fece notare. Hermione schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Weasley, tu non hai proprio studiato niente in questi anni. Se disarmi qualcuno, puoi usare serenamente la sua bacchetta. In caso contrario, è quasi impossibile usare quella di un altro” ribatté. Ron impallidì.

“Quindi adesso lui non potrà più usare la propria?” domandò. Hermione annuì. Ron si mordicchiò il labbro un paio di volte.

“Malfoy è una persona migliore di quello che sembra, forse” bisbigliò. Draco entrò nella stanza e tossì. I tre si voltarono verso di lui.

“Voi non sapete la verità su Piton. Lui ha fatto quello che ha fatto per proteggere me” gemette. Strinse i pugni. “Se qualcuno può aiutarmi, è lui” gemette. Harry chinò il capo.

“Andiamo ad Hogwarts” ordinò. Ron si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Miseriaccia”.

  
  
Cap.9 Tentativi di amicizia  
  
  


“Miseriaccia. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che Silente avesse un fratello?” domandò Ron. Si accomodò sullo sgabello di legno, facendo scricchiolare i suoi pioli.

Draco si appoggiò al bancone del ‘Testa di Porco’ e chinò il capo.

“Quel ritratto è della sorella del preside. Mio padre mi aveva accennato a dei retroscena… non era l’eroe che immaginavate” sussurrò roco.

Ron strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Nemmeno tu sei come t’immaginavo” bisbigliò.

Draco volse lo sguardo, le sue gote erano rosse e il suo respiro era leggermente irregolare.

“Gli altri dove sono?” domandò. Guardò in viso il ritratto di Arianna, la bambina emaciata aveva gli occhi sporti in fuori e ogni tanto le sue pupille guizzavano.

< Chissà se aveva ragione mia madre ed era un obscuriale > si disse.

“Hermione ed Harry stanno preparando un piano. Attraverseremo quel passaggio e arriveremo all’istituto, non ci faremo riconoscere fino ad essere arrivati da Piton. Hanno deciso di fidarsi di te e di andarci. Ringrazia che Neville non facesse parte del gruppo, avrebbe preferito affrontare il Signore Oscuro in persona da solo” spiegò Ron. Si grattò la testa, passandosi le dita tra i capelli rossi.

Draco ridacchiò.

“Un piano? Quando uno dei vostri piani ha funzionato? Escogitate, arrivate e poi si scatena l’inferno” gli ricordò.

Ron sospirò pesantemente e si massaggiò il collo, sentendolo indolenzito.

“Ti ricordo che questo vale anche per te” disse.

Draco si grattò la guancia.

“Questo perché di solito il mio piano e seguire o imitare voi” borbottò.

Ron avvertì la punta delle orecchie arrossire e si passò l’indice sul naso spruzzato di efelidi.

“Sai, ripensandoci, io e te non siamo così diversi. Abbiamo odiato l’ombra di Harry, abbiamo cercato allo stesso tempo di essere suoi amici e spesso abbiamo fatto delle terribili stupidaggini” borbottò.

Draco si grattò la spalla.

“Cerchi di consolarmi perché sono ‘incinta’?” lo punzecchiò.

Ron assottigliò gli occhi e si piegò in avanti, facendo tremare lo sgabello. Ticchettò con entrambi i piedi per terra e gli diede un pugno delicato al braccio, arrossandogli la pelle diafana.

“I nostri genitori si odiano, le nostre famiglie sono nemica da sempre. Perciò potrei anche solo odiarti come facciamo da generazioni. Mi sembra che l’odio tra le nostre famiglie derivi dalla faida di due stregoni del tredicesimo secolo” borbottò Weasley.

“Perché anche se entrambe le nostre famiglie sono di purosangue, la vostra è povera e amica dei babbani. La nostra, dopo le persecuzioni, ha deciso di arricchirsi proprio a spese loro. La so anche io la storia di odio tra le nostre famiglie, ma prima di sembrare Romeo e Giulietta; e non ci tengo Weasley, dimmi che errori avresti mai commesso” ribatté Draco.

Ron alzò lo sguardo e osservò il soffitto lercio, fissando delle macchie di muffa.

“Ho abbandonato Harry ed Hermione nel momento del bisogno perché ero geloso. Pensavo che stessero insieme, che la ragazza che amo preferisse il mio migliore amico. Il rapporto tra Harry e Ginny non funziona, ed Hermione è sempre così gentile con lui. Se non fosse stato per lo spegnino di Silente, a quest’ora li avrei persi” sussurrò roco.

Draco deglutì rumorosamente, avvertendo un calore all’altezza del petto.

“Fidati di me, ad Harry non piace Hermione” lo rassicurò.

Ron gli sorrise.

“Allora sai essere gentile!” gridò.

Draco sbuffò, nascondendosi le orecchie con le mani.

Cap.10 Arrivo dal professor Piton

Il vento si abbatteva sulle finestre, facendole tremare, producendo un verso lugubre. Il cielo plumbeo era coperto da pesanti nuvole nere, in lontananza si scorgevano le figure dei dissennatori.

La presidenza era illuminata dalla luce delle candele che si riverberava sul gargoyle.

Piton accarezzò il ventre nudo di Draco, accomodato sulla scrivania, il ragazzino avvampò, rabbrividendo.

“Professore, perché ha fatto uscire Ron ed Hermione nelle scale? È pericoloso, potrebbero vederli dal corridoio” chiese Harry.

< Sono qui solo perché ho promesso a Draco che avrei dato fiducia al professor Piton, che avrei creduto al suo essere dalla nostra parte… però è difficile credere a quello che mi ha mostrato con il pensatoio. Certo, quei ricordi erano veri, ho imparato a riconoscerli durante il mio sesto anno. I sentimenti che provava verso mia madre, per quanto celati, erano tangibili e reali.

Quello che ricorda della morte di Silente, collima con quello che rammento, ma è difficile credere fosse una specie di eutanasia e non un omicidio. Non dopo tutto il dolore che ho provato.

Sento, però, come se mi stesse ancora nascondendo qualcosa > rifletté.

“Era pericoloso anche venire qui, signor Potter. Poteva scoprirvi uno dei mangiamorte” spiegò Piton. 

Raggiunse i quadri che tappezzavano le pareti e li coprì con pesanti drappi di velluto rosso.

“Inoltre devo parlare di argomenti delicati col signor Malfoy”. Aggiunse.

“Professore, può togliermi l’immonda creatura di Voldemort da dentro, vero?” chiese Draco. Si strinse con le braccia ossute il petto e tremò con più forza, stringendo le gambe.

“Sì, esiste una pozione e la utilizzerò. Non sarà per niente facile, ma non deve temere.

Altrimenti, quella creatura potrebbe valere come ultimo Horcrux. E no, signor Malfoy, non c’è bisogno che lei sappia bene come sono.

Signor Potter, da lei mi aspetto riserbo sui ricordi che le ho fatto vedere. Sono personali e anche io sono a conoscenza di alcuni suoi segreti” disse Piton gelido.

Harry si grattò la cicatrice, sentendola pizzicare.

“Perché io posso assistere alla vostra discussione privata, al contrario degli altri? 

Se ho capito bene, per applicare la pozione, denuderà completamente Draco” chiese.

“Il signor Malfoy ha avuto dei ‘rapporti’ recentemente. Sicuramente non poteva trattarsi della signorina so-tutto-io Granger, per via del suo sesso.

Per quanto il signor Weasley abbia scoperto una simpatia improvvisa per l’ultimo esponente della casa Malfoy, dubito sentitamente sia opera sua” spiegò atono Piton.

“P-pro-professore!” strillò Draco con voce stridula. Rabbrividì e deglutì a vuoto, gli occhi liquidi.

Harry arrossì e chinò il capo, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

“Professore, lo dirà agli altri?” domandò.

“No, ma mi serve il suo aiuto. Se siete così intimi, non credo sarà un problema per lei spalmare delle sostanze magiche in parti intime del suo amante.

Pensate a me come a un medico, se vi vergognate” spiegò Severus.

Draco si nascose il viso tra le mani, sentendolo bollente.

“Lei è stato il mio padrino, mi ha praticamente cresciuto e non mi vergognavo quando mi ha rimesso insieme per il sectusempra, non vedo perché dovrei vergognarmi ora” mormorò.

< Avrei voluto avere lo stesso rapporto con Sirius > pensò Harry.

“Va bene” sussurrò.

Cap.11 Davanti alla morte

Draco fremeva a ogni tocco di Harry, mentre si alzava un fumo nero dal suo addome.  
< Vorrei ci fosse un modo così semplice anche per eliminare l'Horcrux dal corpo di Potter.  
Ha gli occhi di Lily e vorrei potermi sacrificare al suo posto > pensò Piton, guardando i due giovani.

“Si lavi le mani signor Potter, aiuto io il signor Malfoy a rivestirsi” ordinò.

Harry annuì, mentre dal ventre di Draco proveniva uno scoppiettio. Raggiunse la bacinella d’acqua che Severus gli aveva indicato con la bacchetta. Iniziò a lavarsi le mani, tremando leggermente.

< Un tempo qui c’era il trespolo di Fanny > pensò.

Piton finì di vestire Draco, che si abbandonò nuovamente sulla scrivania, addormentandosi.

Severus gli deterse la fronte sudata con un fazzolettino.

< Riposa, hai affrontato una dura prova, ragazzo mio. Ed ora tocca al figlio di Lily > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Si sarà sicuramente accorto che non le ho fatto vedere tutti i ricordi che le avevo messo da parte. Ora è tempo che li veda, mentre Malfoy riposa” disse. Raggiunse il pensatoio e versò una boccetta piena di argentei ricordi al suo interno.

Harry socchiuse gli occhi e raggiunse il pensatoio. V’infilò il capo.

********

Harry rialzò la testa dal pensatoio, tremando. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, le sue iridi color smeraldo liquide.

“P-per il professor Silente… ero solo una bestia da macello…” gemette.

Severus lo abbracciò ed Harry s’irrigidì, mentre Piton lo avvolgeva nel suo mantello nero.

“Non temere. Non morirai.

Ho passato gli ultimi anni a trovare un modo. Quando Voldemort ti ‘ucciderà’, in realtà, distruggerà solo il pezzo della sua anima che vive in te. Cadrai in una morte apparente, ma ti risveglierai.

Hagrid è nella foresta, quando vedrà il tuo cadavere, riuscirà a portarlo via dai mangiamorte. E’ un mezzogigante forte e fedele. Tu non dimostrare di essere vivo finché non sarai abbastanza vicino alla scuola da poter correre dentro.

Ti difenderò a costo della mia vita” spiegò l’insegnante.

< Conto anche sull’aiuto di alcuni mangiamorte, come di Narcissa. L’ho avvertita che la vita di suo figlio dipende da quella di Potter > pensò.

Harry alzò il capo e lo guardò in viso.

“Non lo dica a Draco o m’impedirà di farlo” gemette.

“Promesso” rispose Severus.

< Non ho mai visto il professore sotto questa luce. Lui, come Draco, è diverso da come appare, se lo conosci. Assomiglia davvero a Sirius, un padre che ho odiato erroneamente troppo a lungo > pensò Harry.

Il gargoyle si spostò di lato ed Hermione entrò correndo nella stanza, ansimando, le gote arrossate.

“I Mangiamorte devono aver scoperto che siamo qui! Tu-sai-chi e i suoi stanno per attaccare” spiegò con voce affannata.

Ron corse dentro a sua volta, mentre il passaggio si richiudeva alle sue spalle.

“Miseriaccia, stanno arrivando!” strillò.

Harry si staccò da Piton, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Che stava succedendo qui?” domandò Ron, con voce roca.

“Draco?” chiese Hermione.

“Lui sta bene. Voi aspettate qui, io devo andare” disse Harry. Raggiunse il gargoyle, lo vide saltare di lato e si mise a correre lungo le scalinate di marmo.

“Harry, aspetta!” urlò Granger.

Piton mise una mano sulla sua spalla e l’altra su quella di Weasley.

“Fermi qui, voi due. C’è qualcosa che vi devo dire” ordinò gelido.

******

Harry fissò Voldemort con il respiro affannato.

< Adesso che vorrei che il tempo rallentasse il più possibile, sta accelerando sempre di più >.

Il signore oscuro scoppiò a ridere e lo indicò, anche i suoi Mangiamorte urlavano.

Harry avvertì una fitta al petto e strinse con foga la pietra della resurrezione.

< Sto per morire > pensò.

_ “Non temere, non morirai” disse Piton. _

< No, devo fidarmi fino alla fine… e anche se dovessi morire, distruggerò l’ultimo Horcrux > pensò Harry.

“Avada Kedavra!” sbraitò Voldemort e la foresta s’illuminò di luce verde.

Cap.12 La morte di Nagini

Neville aveva seguito di nascosto il Preside fino alla Stanza delle Necessità ed era entrato alle sue spalle, si era nascosto dietro un’alta libreria, sorpreso dagl’innumerevoli oggetti accatastati tutt’intorno.

< Sembra il più grande bazar del pianeta, come un rigattiere millenario > pensò.

Piton aveva ammonticchiato degli oggetti sul pavimento, erano tutti distrutti, ma lui gli stava dando fuoco per distruggere le tracce. Prese la spada dei Grifondoro adagiata per terra e l’appoggiò su uno degli scaffali, era avvolta da un panno grigio, ma si riconosceva lo stesso.

“L’errore dei ‘grandi’ uomini e di pensare che solo loro siano a conoscenza della verità. Il Signore Oscuro non avrebbe dovuto lasciare qui quasi tutti i suoi Horcrux, ora Potter li ha potuti distruggere. A proposito…”. Fece scivolare fuori dalla tasca la bacchetta di Sambuco e sospirò. “… Quel ragazzino avrà capito chi è l’ultimo Horcrux?” si chiese.

< Potter? Vuol dire che è d’accordo con Harry? Non è possibile, però… in fondo sarebbe tutto come al primo anno. Era sembrato il cattivo fino alla fine e ci aveva fatti salvare dall’Ordine della Fenice quando siamo andati inutilmente a salvare Sirius.

Come faccio a crederci? Lui ha aiutato Bellatrix! È un ex-mangiamorte… > s’interrogò Neville. In un lampo, vide l’immenso serpente che si stava abbattendo sul professore, vide che Piton inutilmente cercava di scacciarlo colpendolo con una serie d’incantesimi, che rimbalzavano sulle scaglie di Nagini, mentre veniva sbattuto pesantemente a terra.

Neville si mosse d’istinto, corse in quella direzione e, afferrata l’elsa della spada, decapitò la testa del serpente con un colpo secco, il sangue schizzò sul professore bloccato sul pavimento polveroso.

Severus fissò il suo studente con gli occhi sgranati.

< Che sia questo che vuol dire davvero essere un Grifondoro? Che sia questo l’unico motivo che aveva spinto Salazar Serpeverde a fondare una scuola con Grifondoro? > s’interrogò. Tremante, spinse via il corpo del serpente e si alzò in piedi, con orrore si accorse che la bacchetta di Sambuco era finita in pezzi.

“Perfetto, piano rovinato. Le era venuto in mente fosse parte della faccenda che Nagini portasse la bacchetta al suo padrone? La mia morte era parte di un disegno più…”. Iniziò a dire con voce seccata.

Neville cadde in ginocchio e lo abbracciò, singhiozzandogli sul petto, la spada era caduta per terra.

“Ho avuto così tanta paura! La prego, no. I miei genitori si sono sacrificati, Harry si è sacrificato. Nessuno si deve più sacrificare. La imploro” gemette, mentre calde e grandi lacrime gli solcavano il viso.

Piton addolcì lo sguardo e gli accarezzò la testa con una mano, cullandolo.

< L’altra metà del prescelto, in fondo anche lui è un nato di giugno. La Cooman, anche quando azzecca, non è per niente precisa > pensò. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli e tentò di fare un sorriso sbilenco. “Sono vivo, sto bene. E non creda che il doverle la vita, signor Paciock, le farà aumentare i voti in pozioni. Però, darò cinque… anzi dieci punti alla sua casata alla fine di questo, per averle finalmente dato il coraggio di affrontare me. Ho compreso di essere la sua paura quando è successo il fattaccio del Molliccio” disse.

Nevile si raggomitolò tra le sue braccia, sfilò dalla tasca la carta di una caramella e la strinse spasmodicamente.

Piton la vide e corrugò la fronte.

< E se Bellatrix mi capita tra le mani, penso che ricambierò una vita per una vita. La ucciderò per la tua vendetta, piccolo Neville > pensò.

Cap.13 Battaglia contro il demone

__

_ Draco ululò di terrore e strisciò indietro, le fiamme erano tutt’intorno a lui, ne sentiva il calore sulla pelle e fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. “Basta. Basta! Basta, vi prego!”. Scoppiò a piangere, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, il suo corpo ignudo e pallido strisciò sul pavimento. _

_ Voldemort lo raggiunse, lo afferrò per le braccia, Malfoy cercò inutilmente di divincolarsi, Voldemort lo strattonò malamente e lo fece girare a faccia in giù. “Qualsiasi altro Mangiamorte pagherebbe con la vita per avere quello che ti sto per concedere” soffiò. _

_ “Mio signore, perché mio nipote? È sciocco, inutile. Scegliete me! Non usate un simile dono come punizione! Vi prego, crescerò il demone Dolphin come se fosse mio figlio. Lo proteggerò da ogni male!” supplicò Bellatrix. _

_ Voldemort mise un pezzo di stoffa in bocca a Draco, che mugolò, cercando di allontanarla con la lingua, respirava a fatica a causa del calore e del fumo. Voldemort gli accarezzò i glutei e glieli sollevò, iniziò un salmodiare. _

_ Draco adagiò la guancia sul pavimento, ancora gelida rispetto all’inferno di fuoco e avvertì una sensazione di desiderio impossessarsi di lui, il bacino iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi, mentre la sua espressione diventa mite. _

_ Voldemort lo vide docile assecondare le sue carezze e gli socchiuse le gambe. _

_ “Che il rito abbia inizio” ordinò a tutti. Si sdraiò su Draco e gli bisbigliò all’orecchio: “Questo ti spezzerà e renderà ubbidiente più di migliaia d’Imperio messi insieme”. _

Draco urlò e si alzò seduto, era sdraiato su un lettino dell’infermeria di Madama Chips spostato nella stanza del Preside.

Piton gli teneva le mani sul ventre e salmodiava, gli occhi totalmente bianchi.

Draco ingoiò un singhiozzo, tremando.

< Devo fidarmi di lui…. Devo! > pensò. Avvertì delle fitte all’addome e gridò di dolore, divincolandosi sul lettino, la creatura dentro di lui iniziò a spingere contro la sua carne, nella sua pancia si vedeva l’essere deforme che si divincolava.

“Ti scaccerò, immonda creatura!” tuonò Piton. Si vedeva nitidamente che il quadro di Silente salmodiava con lui.

   
  
Cap.14 Il demone viene distrutto  
  
Draco cadde in trance, abbandonandosi sul lettino.  
  
__Draco si guardò intorno, osservò con aria confusa la cameretta con le tendine azzurre, decorate da dei fiocchetti. Vide una culla con una copertina di pizzo ricamata a mano con i disegni delle farfalline.  
"Perché vuoi uccidermi, mamma?" si sentì chiedere. Si voltò e soffocò un gemito, vedendo un essere davanti a lui.  
La creatura dal viso allungato coperta dalla maschera candida e le lunghe braccia, dalle dita aguzze, camminava verso Malfoy piegata su se stesso, i suoi morbidi peli blu scuro erano ricoperti da maschere aguzze di vario colore, decorate da delle figure tribali.  
"I-io..." esalò Draco.  
La creatura gli prese le mani, Draco sentì un moto di pena e si lasciò guidare verso la creatura, che iniziò ad abbracciarlo.  
Il demone ghignò, Draco si sentì afferrare per un braccio.  
"Ti prego, non mi lasciare" lo supplicò Harry.  
Draco cercò di andare da lui, ma l'essere lo teneva prigioniero, tirandolo dall'altra parte. Malfoy gridò, sentendosi trascinare da una parte all'altra, le sue braccia gli dolevano. Le maschere sul demone si trasformarono in delle teste di morti che lo fissavano con gli occhi vitrei, mentre quella sul viso della creatura iniziò a grondare sangue.  
Draco ululò, mentre Potter riusciva a tirarlo via.  
  
Draco si svegliò di scatto, completamente madido di sudore. Sentiva qualcosa stringerlo e aprì gli occhi, sentì delle braccia che lo avvolgevano e vide che Harry lo stringeva a sé con forza.  
Draco lo guardò confuso.  
"Cos'è successo?" biascicò.  
"Si è svolta una guerra ad Hogwarts, tra Mangiamorte e professori, tra creature di tutti i tipi dalla loro parte, ed eserciti di pietra e studenti dalla nostra" spiegò Harry.  
"E chi ha vinto?" chiese Draco, abbandonandosi contro di lui.  
Harry guardò sulla porta, osservando Piton che stava separando Ron ed Hermione intenti a baciarsi.  
< L'amore visto che quei due si stavano baciando anche nella Camera dei segreti e sotto un arazzo mentre imperversava > pensò.  
"E' ancora in corso. Sono venuto a vedere come stavi e... a chiederti scusa. Ti ho giudicato sempre ed io..." esalò.  
Draco lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo.  
"Vuoi fare qualcosa di stupido da Grifondoro, vero?" chiese con voce tremante.  
"Ci siamo fatti tanto male, ma voglio che tu sappia che io... ". Harry s'interruppe, deglutendo. Corrugò la fronte. "... hai rischiato di morire e siamo riusciti a distruggere quel demone a fatica. Ora sei salvo, però, io... Credevo prima di morire e poi di averti perso. Credo addirittura di essere tornato dalla morte".  
"Quel coso non c'è più?" chiese Malfoy e fece un sospiro di sollievo guardando l'altro annuire.  
Harry si staccò da lui e lo guardò in viso.  
< Ho sempre allontanato da me sia lui che le sue richieste di essermi amico perché giudicavo i suoi errori, le sue compagnie, la sua famiglia. Penso che lui stesso non avesse capito pienamente chi fosse > pensò.  
__  
"Harry, il mondo non è diviso tra persone buone e Mangiamorte! Tutti abbiamo sia la luce che l'oscurità dentro di noi., ma sta sempre a noi scegliere da che parte schierarci" disse Sirius con voce calda, ma tono deciso.  
  
"Ti amo, ma ora devo andare" disse Potter. Si voltò e corse via.  
"Harry!" gridò Draco. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma ricadde in avanti, Hermione lo raggiunse e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
"Dove diamine sta andando?" chiese Malfoy. Vide che Piton correva dietro Harry, mentre Hermione lo aiutava a sedersi sul sedile.  
"Sconfiggere Voldemort è il suo destino. Però, _miseriaccia_ , si scorda se pensa che non andrò anch’io a supportarlo. È il mio migliore amico" disse Weasley, correndo via a sua volta.  
"Do-dobbiamo andare..." biascicò Draco, pallido in viso.  
"Anch’io voglio aiutare Harry, ma tu non puoi andare da nessuno in queste condizioni" disse Hermione.  
Draco si stese.  
"Almeno vai tu, non voglio togliergli una bacchetta capace come la tua. T-ti prego... proteggilo anche da parte mia" supplicò.  
Hermione lo aiutò a infilarsi un paio di pantaloncini, Draco si ricordò di essere stato ignudo fino a quel momento e arrossì vistosamente.  
"Harry ti piace, vero?" chiese Hermione.  
"Lo amo" esalò Draco con voce tremante.  
"Sì, lo difenderò anche per te, te lo giuro" promise Hermione. Draco la vide andar via.

  
  
Cap.15 Solo un uomo  
  
Hermione aiutò Ron ad appoggiarsi al muro, questo era scosso da violenti singulti e digrignava i denti, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso arrossato e non riusciva a parlare, rischiò di scivolare giù, la fidanzava la cullava.  
"Fred! Perché proprio Fred?!" gemette.  
Hermione gli accarezzò il petto.  
< Abbiamo perso di vista Harry e poi quello. Cosa devo fare? > pensò.  
Un Avada Kedavra diretto nella loro direzione fu deviato da un altro colpo. I due si voltarono meravigliati all'unisono.  
Narcissa Malfoy si mise davanti a loro, piegata in avanti, bacchetta in pugno.  
"Sorella, come osi..." sibilò Bellatrix.  
"Bella, fermerò il mostro che sei diventata!" gridò Narcissa.  
Hermione le si affiancò, con la bacchetta in mano.  
"Lei ci aiuta?" domandò.  
Narcissa annuì.  
"Severus mi ha detto che avete salvato mio figlio, vi sono debitrice" disse.  
"Lurida cagna, traditore tua sorella con dei sporchi _mezzosangue_!" sbraitò Bellatrix, il viso deformato dalla rabbia.  
Narcissa la guardò con espressione disgustata.  
  
  
__Draco arrossì e guardò Voldemort con aria sognante, stava tra le sue braccia.  
"Tranquilla, Cissa, quel maledetto piccolo ingrato non ricorderà niente quando tornerà in sé. Fortunello" ringhiò Bellatrix.  
Narcissa vide suo marito correre nella direzione del figlio e venire schiantato dall'oscuro signore, le lacrime scivolavano sulle sue gote ossute.  
"Penso solo a voi, siete così bello". Draco aveva il viso deformato dal grande sorriso, non cambiava espressione e le sue iridi sembravano brillare. "Io credo di amarvi sempre di più".  
"Cosa avete fatto a mio figlio?! Cosa?!" sbraitò Narcissa, cadendo carponi. Gattonò fino al marito esanime e se lo premette contro il petto.  
"Amortentia _. Mio padre era nelle stesse condizioni con mia madre, ma lei non riuscì a mantenere questo stato. Io, non solo ho più potenza da vero erede di Salazar Serpeverde, ma il soggetto di base era già sottomesso dal demone" disse Voldemort._ __  
"L'abbiamo servita fedelmente e lei ci ripaga così" sibilò Narcissa. Bellatrix fece una smorfia e mise la mano sulla bacchetta.  
"Oh, ma io gli permetto di cadere in questo stato proprio perché ogni tanto gli concedo della felicità nella sua disperazione" rispose Voldemort con tono ilare. Draco gli accarezzava il viso pallido con le dita tremanti.  
Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere.  
  
Bellatrix rise gelida.  
"Oh, sorellina, non ne avrai il coraggio" sibilò con vocetta cinguettante. Si voltò e puntò la bacchetta contro Ginny, intenta a duellare con altri due Mangiamorte.  
"Non mia figlia, cagna!" gridò Molly Weasley e raggiunse Bellatrix con un attacco mortale.  
Narcissa guardò il cadavere della sorella cadere a terra inespressiva.  
< In fondo questa è la fine che hai permesso toccasse a nostro cugino... la nostra è una famiglia di sola morte, Draco è la mia speranza per il futuro > pensò.   
Udirono delle urla più forti provenire dalla sala grande e si diressero in quella direzione, i tavoli erano stati devastati, corpi privi di vita ricoprivano il pavimento,le pareti erano crepate, la magia sul tetto era scomparsa.  
"Né Draco, né Piton, né mai nessuno è stato tuo. Questa è la fine!" gridò Harry.   
Voldemort lanciò l'incanto del serpente di fuoco, Harry lo schivò e, mentre Voldemort gli lanciava un incantesimo mortale, Harry utilizzò un attacco che lo rimandò indietro.  
Voldemort venne colpito in pieno e, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di tutti, cadde privo di vita.  
"Alla fine, anche lui, era solo un uomo" sancì Severus.

★ Fandom: Harry Potter.

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 516.

★ Prompt: 9. La mamma è sempre la mamma

Amore materno

Draco era seduto sul letto e sua madre Narcissa era intenta a pettinargli i capelli biondi.

“Tuo padre lo accetterà, vedrai. 

Intanto cambieremo aria, andremo alla villa al mare. Questa casa conserva troppi dolorosi ricordi e, anche se è da sempre il maniero di famiglia, tuo padre si è convinto a venderla.

Una volta lì, si abituerà al tuo fidanzato sempre in giro per casa” disse.

Draco si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non rischiamo che mio padre lo butti fuori di casa in malo modo?” domandò.

Narcissa gli posò un bacio sulla guancia pallida e sorrise.

“Abbaierà un po’, ma gli dobbiamo la nostra salvezza. Inoltre farci vedere insieme all’eroe del mondo magico ci permetterà di sistemare gli affari. Se il nostro cognome rimanesse legato al Signore Oscuro, rischiamo ripercussioni monetarie.

Tuo padre non può permettersi né di perdere i soldi, né di perdere il tuo affetto. Lo sai che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te” disse.

< Avevo così paura non si riprendesse dopo lo choc, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto il Signore Oscuro, a seguito delle persone che ha visto morire. Invece ogni volta che vede quel ragazzo le sue gote si tingono di rosa, si decide a mangiare e persino a sorridere.

Però temo che se li facessimo dormire insieme, brucerebbero delle tappe > pensò.

“Ho sempre detto tutto a mio padre, ma mi vergogna ad ammettere che mi piaceva un Potter” biascicò Draco.

Narcissa gli sollevò il viso.

“La sua famiglia era stata purosangue per tante generazioni” cercò di rassicurarlo.

“Peccato che siano sempre stati degli stupidi Grifoni” borbottò Draco. 

Le iridi azzurre di Narcissa si rifletterono in quelle così simili del figlio.

“Tu ami Harry?” chiese secca la donna.

Malfoy arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sì. Non riesco a immaginare un futuro senza di lui. La sua positività mi dà la forza di andare avanti e io sarei pronto a morire per lui” ammise e la voce gli tremò.

“Allora non importa niente. Né il suo carattere, né i suoi natali, né le stupide regole di questa famiglia e quello che immaginavano a tavolino per terra.

Vorrò bene a lui come voglio bene a te, sarà un figlio per me” disse Narcissa.

“Pe-però… cosa diranno quando scopriranno che sto con un altro uomo? Gli altri purosangue preferirebbero vedermi assassino, piuttosto che omosessuale. Diranno che non ho avuto il coraggio di uccidere Silente e di schierarmi dalla parte degli altri Mangiamorte perché non era un vero uomo, ma una c…”. Iniziò a dire Draco.

La madre lo fermò mettendogli un indice sulle labbra.

“Al primo che fiaterà, ricorderò che la nostra famiglia è la più potente e che sono ancora capace di lanciare dei Crucio molto dolorosi.

Ho perso due sorelle, ho quasi dovuto dire addio a te e a tuo padre per quelle malelingue. _NON OSINO_ ” disse con tono gelido.

Draco l’abbracciò.

“Sei fantastica… mamma” esalò.

“In fondo la mamma è sempre la mamma. No, piccolo mio?”chiese Narcissa, stringendolo a sua volta a sé.

Draco chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il viso contro il petto della donna.

“Sì, mamma” sussurrò.

Cap.17 Il lieto fine delle favole

Draco camminava lungo il giardino innevato, lasciando le proprie impronte nella neve. Il suo viso pallido era sferzato dall'aria gelida, le sue gote si erano arrossate e le sue labbra erano divenute bollenti. Con indice e medio si sistemò una ciocca biondo platino dietro l'orecchio.

Passò di fianco a un pavone albino, intento a pulirsi le piume candide con il becco.

Draco si strinse nel mantello e raggiunse la finestra, Harry lo guardava dall'alto, appoggiato sul davanzale.

Alle sue spalle si poteva intravedere un grande albero di Natale, illuminato da delle sferette dorate, simili a boccini luminosi. In tutta la stanza c'erano grovigli di pungitopo con delle bacche vermiglie.

Potter allungò la mano e accarezzò il viso di Malfoy, sorridendogli.

“ Cosa facevi?” chiese Draco con voce sprezzante.

Harry gli porse la mano, Malfoy la prese e s'issò, facendosi aiutare dall'altro, fino a sedersi sul davanzale della finestra.

“ Cercavo di farmi amare dalla famiglia del ragazzo che amo, almeno adesso che siamo sotto Natale” rispose Potter.

< Ormai è quasi un anno che stiamo insieme. Stare accanto a lui nel periodo in cui sono morti i miei genitori mi rinfranca >. Chiuse gli occhi e gli poggiò la testa sul petto, accanto alla targa da prefetto Serpeverde di Malfoy.

“ Dai, resisti. Tra un po' torneremo ad Hogwarts per finire l'ultimo anno” lo rassicurò Draco. Gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita sottili tra gli scompigliati capelli mori.

“ Voglio dargli delle ragioni per accettarmi in famiglia. Voglio dimostrargli la mia buona volontà e che ti amo davvero.

I miei zii non saranno mai la mia famiglia e voi siete la cosa più simile che potrò mai avere. Tua madre, inoltre, si sta comportando in maniera inaspettatamente gentile.

Io voglio poterti far tornare qui, a casa tua, quando avremo finito la scuola” disse Harry.

“ Uh. Perché ti piaccio in versione 'signore del maniero e delle tenebre'?” lo punzecchiò Draco.

Harry gli passò un braccio intorno al collo, le iridi color smeraldo liquide.

“ Perché mi piace vedere che siete una famiglia unita che ha superato le avversità e si siede intorno al camino, la sera, per scambiarsi affetto” ribatté.

“ Sei sempre il solito  _buonista_ ” esalò Draco. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Ti amo e ti amerò per questo > pensò.


End file.
